


Remember Me

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: Spoilers for Shadowbringers MSQ. Alternate Ending - Wont post a summary her cuz spoilers for the very end.  I've put them in the notes instead. Otherwise Gen Fem WOL/WOD





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Warrior of Light/Darkness remembers who she once was, at the very end. Acting to protect all of her friends, new and old.

She knelt, winded, gasping for breath, light within her swirling...secure more so than it had been…..her life force now was whole as she gazed at him at Hades. Her mind was awash with emotions, she gripped her head as she screamed.

Images came flooding through her mind, her now resorted self (thanks to G'raha Tia, she felt insulted that he thought she hadn’t figured him out), **Hades** was saying something to her but it was drowned out by the voices in her head.

_“Are you sure this will work?” A trembling voice filled the air, as wide eyes stood on a balcony watching fire rained from the sky._

_“It's the only choice we have. Salvation for half or Salvation for none.” came the reply._

She let out a gasp as, Thacred burst through the darkness, white auracite in hand. She knew what he was doing and she couldn’t let him….she’d couldn’t lose another friend.

“NO!” She screamed leaping in front of Emet Selch. Throwing up a shield, from her hand. The auracite splintered and flew into the aether she’d weaved, and cracks began to form before she ultimately pushed them back, as the feel useless to the ground.

“What are you doing?” Thancred’s voice was full of anger and confusion as she stared him down standing in protectively in front of the man who had just tried to kill her.

“Remembering….” Was all she could say.

The illusion faded, and Emet Selch struggled to stand. She turned her back to Thancred, rushing to help the Ascian before he fell. “So you finally figured it out Fandaniel, I’d given up hope that any of you remained.”

The Scions had come close, Alisaie the first to charge forth, rapier raised. “Why would you protect that monster! What has he done to you!”

She lifted her head, looking at them, her face covered in apprehension. “I…” she paused to collect herself, looking between Emet Selch and the Scions.

“I have done nothing to her. I dare say we have your friend the Exarch to thank. Honestly as such. In the millenias I have lived, I have not yet seen one who was sundered become whole.” As he spoke his eyes never left the woman helping him stand.

She finally finding her voice looked to the Scions. “What he says is true, from what I can make of it. I was on the council when the world fell. My title as he has revealed was Fandaniel the Protector. Everything he said was true.” She closed her eyes.

“I was on the frontlines when Hydaelyn came for Zodiark...I failed then and fell, sunderned as the others, and she took what was left of me and made me her own protector. When the Exarch summoned the Warriors of the Light from the past ages, he inadvertently put my soul back together it seems” She spoke softly

Thancred grit his teeth. “So just like that you’d turn on us?”

“No!” She cried out holding out a hand. “I just don’t wish to see anymore blood shed. We’ve all lost enough. Emet Selch was….is my friend, but so are all of you. I just don’t want to lose anyone again.” she had tears in her eyes hoping they’d understand.

Alphinaud was the first to close his book. “I for one would pick the side of less bloodshed. If you trust him. Then so shall I.”

Y’stola crossed her arms looking at her friend. “I see with your memory you’ve finally managed to exert control over the light within you. There has been so much we have asked of you on good faith we can hardly refuse you the same favor.”

G'raha Tia nodded. “I share Y’stola’s sentiment. You would not be here now if not for my own deception. I am at least willing to hear you out.”

Urianger put his astrolabe away. “The lady doth have the right of it. If you can see an end to this path without further loss of life, than we have no choice but to follow.”

Alisaie had yet to lower her rapier though it left her torn…..she had complete faith in her friend but a voice whispered in her mind that this may no longer be her. “Have you forgotten about the little issue of his desire to bring about the 8th Umbral Calamity and ultimately destroy our world? I’m not sure how you can reconcile that with your new or rather old friend here.”

She looked at Emet Selch and then to the others. “We’ll find another way.” she said confidently. “We have too….for those we’ve lost and for those we can yet save. That is our motto right? “

“You’re insane.” Alisaie declared before lowering her weapon as the tension finally bled from her. “But you’ve failed yet. And I do trust you dearly. If anyone can figure out a way it would be you.”

Thancred lowered his weapon as well, but kept himself between the Ascians and Ryne.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you all.”

“You know.” Emet Selch said looking at her. “We tried to find other ways to merge the worlds without the ensuing Calamity. But when we failed in the 13 so badly we abandoned the idea entirely. And I’ll admit didn’t give a care for the loss of life that would be brought by the destruction. We saw little value in the shattered creatures inhabiting a broken world. But despite my earlier declaration, I have been given reason to reconsider. The Exarch, managed to call through the time stream to reunite her shatter prices. I’ll admit it intrigues me more than it should. I help construct the tower, yet the means with which he accomplished this are lost on me. We might be able to expand it further, to accomplish an amicable solution “

G'raha Tia brought a hand to his chin. “Lets retire to the Crystarium. Recover, and I can show you what you wish to know.” he still had his misgivings about trusting the Ascian. But he owed the now Warrior of Darkness, to at least try. And if what he said was true….then maybe the conflict that had spanned Eons would finally be over. It was worth it to try.

“Go on a head, please I’d like a moment. With him.” She said to the others. Hesitation was clear on their faces, but they couldn’t deny her. Slowly the left, leaving just her and Emet Selch.

Once they were gone her eyes turned shimmering to him, before she threw her arms around him, careful not to aggravate his wounds. “This was your plan all along wasn’t. To make me remember?”

Hades looked at her and nodded. “I feared you were gone, I kept trying to test you but to see if I could catch a glimmer, but until the end I swore you were lost to me. My only hope being the rejoining. Do you...truly remember everything?”

She looked down, and nodded. “I think it's all there, just ...it's so much I’m still processing it all, but I remember you, and the others… .and I remember our home. And I remember my promise. Was what you said true? You think you might be able to bring them back without destroying the life we have now?”

He smiled at her, a real smile, not the coy ones he’d been teasing the Scions with. “Every word, I’m the angel of truth remember? You and your scion friends have given me hope. I don’t know how yet, but I promise I will try.”

A sigh of relief left her as he brought a hand to her chin, tilting it up. “With you back at my side, we can do anything.” he assured her, before leaning down and capturing his lips in hers, for the first time in many millennia .

**Author's Note:**

> I am generally a WoL/Estinien shipper, I have no excuses for myself other than DAMNIT WHY COULDN'T WE SAVE HIM OR GIVE HIM A HUG. The only sour note for me, for this beautiful expansion was that the best way we had to deal with Emet Selch was to kill him. Makes me thing he was right about us :/


End file.
